Heroes
Here is the list of all the allies that joined Nature Cat, Sheriff Callie, their friends, and the Adventure teams on their adventures. Heroes * League of the Sodor and Equestria Heroes ** Thomas (leader/founder), Percy, James, Gordon, Emily, Nia and Rebecca, Henry, Edward, Toby, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Paxton, Philip, Stephen, Victor, Kevin, Luke, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan, Annie and Clarabel and Henrietta ** Princess Twilight Sparkle (co-leader/founder), Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie, Spike the Dragon, Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, Flurry Heart, Zecora, Sunburst and The Young Six (Sandbar, Gallus, Yona, Smolder, Ocellus, and Silverstream) ** Heckle and Jeckle ** Tillie and Chip ** Little Engine ** Wilson, Brewster and Koko ** Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon ** Maud Pie ** Mudbriar ** Gabby ** Terramar ** Tempest Shadow/Fizzlepop Berrytwist (reformed) ** Grubber (reformed) ** Capper ** Captain Celaeno and her Parrot Pirate Crew ** Princess Skystar * The Equestria Girls' Adventures Team ** Sunset Shimmer (leader/founder), Pikatwo, Sci-Twi, Raichu, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Spike the Dog * Ash Ketchum's Adventures Team ** Ash Ketchum and Pikachu ** Misty ** Brock ** Tracey Sketchit ** May ** Max ** Dawn and Piplup ** Iris and Axew ** Cilan ** Serena ** Clemont ** Bonnie and Dedenne ** Lillie and Snowy ** Lana, Primarina and Sandy ** Mallow and Tsareena ** Kiawe, Charizard, Turtonator and Marowak ** Sophocles, Togedemaru and Vikavolt ** Rotom Pokédex ** Go and Scorbunny * Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck and Mr. Thicknose * Ty Rux, Revvit, Ton-Ton, Dozer, Skya, Garby, Click-Clack, Ace, Waldo and Xee * Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Kion, Fuli, Beshte, Ono, Bunga, Anga, Rani, Nirmala, Baliyo, Surak, Makini, Kiara and Kovu * Aqua, Terra, Ventus, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Donald Duck, Goofy, José Carioca and Panchito * Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby Vanderquack, Launchpad McQuack, and Fenton Crackshell/Gizmoduck * Darkwing Duck and Gosalyn Mallard * Morgana McCawber * Xandra * Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby Vanderquack, Launchpad McQuack, and Donald Duck’s 2017 counterparts * Della Duck * Lena De Spell * Violet Sabrewing * Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gizmoduck * Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Carpet, Genie and Iago * Baloo, Bagheera and King Louie * Baloo, Bagheera, Louie, Hathi, Shere Khan and Kaa's young counterparts from Jungle Cubs * The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Tommy Oliver, Rocky DeSantos, Adam Park, Billy Cranston, Aisha Campbell and Kimberly Ann Hart) * Ronald McDonald, Sundae, Birdie, Grimace, Hamburglar, Tika, Franklin, the McNuggets and the Fry Kids * King Gunga * Alex, Marty, Gloria, Melman, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private), King Julien, Maurice and Mort * Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck * Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny, Plucky Duck, Hamton J. Pig, Fifi La Fume, Shirley the Loon, Calamity Coyote, Little Beeper and Mary Melody * The Loonatics (Ace Bunny, Lexi Bunny, Danger Duck, Slam Tasmanian, Tech E. Coyote and Rev Runner) * SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks and Mr. Krabs * Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley and Scrappy-Doo * Fred Flintstone, Wilma Flintstone, Pebbles Flintstone, Dino, Barney Rubble, Betty Rubble and Bamm-Bamm Rubble * George Jetson, Jane Jetson, Elroy Jetson, Judy Jetson, Elroy Jetson, Astro and Rosie * Charlie Brown, Linus Van Pelt, Lucy Van Pelt, Sally Brown, Schroeder, Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Violet Gray, Patty, Pig-Pen, Snoopy and Woodstock * Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Kanga, Roo, Lumpy, Darby and Buster * The DigiDestined (Taichi "Tai" Kamiya, Yamato "Matt" Ishida, Sora Takenouchi, Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi, Mimi Tachikawa, Joe Kido, Takeru "T.K." Takaishi and Kari Kamiya) and their Digimon (Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Gomamon, Palmon, Patamon, and Gatomon) * Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Cindy Bear, Snagglepuss, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Baba Looey, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, Wally Gator, Magilla Gorilla, Peter Potamus, Top Cat and his gang (Benny the Ball, Choo-Choo, Spook, Brain and Fancy-Fancy), Squiddly Diddly, Atom Ant, Yakky Doodle, Super Snooper, Blabber Mouse, Lippy the Lion, Hardy Har Har, Hokey Wolf, Ding-A-Ling, Touché Turtle and Dum-Dum * Crysta, Batty Koda, Pips and The Beetle Boys * Sailor Moon & the Sailor Scouts, Luna, and Artemis * The Muppet Babies (Baby Kermit, Baby Fozzie, Baby Gonzo, Baby Piggy, Baby Animal and Summer Penguin) * The Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Miss Piggy, Rowlf the Dog, Scooter, The Electric Mayhem, Sam the Eagle, Pepe the King Prawn, Rizzo the Rat and Walter) * Big Bird, Oscar the Grouch, Snuffy, Elmo, Zoe, Grover, Telly, Rosita, Baby Bear, Abby Cadabby, Rudy, Bert and Ernie, Cookie Monster, Prairie Dawn, Count von Count and Phoebe Furchester-Fuzz, Furgus Fuzz, and Funella Furchester * Gobo Fraggle, Wembley Fraggle, Mokey Fraggle, Boober Fraggle and Red Fraggle * Peter Pan and Tinker Bell * Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby and Skully * Ariel, Prince Eric, Melody, King Triton, Flounder, Sebastian, Scuttle, Tip and Dash * Skunk, Fox, Rabbit, Pig, Ox and Bird * Yin and Yang * Po and The Furious Five (Tigress, Crane, Mantis, Viper and Monkey) * Sagwa Miao, Sheegwa Miao, Dongwa Miao and Fu-Fu * Mushu and Cri-Kee * Woody Woodpecker * Courage * The 7D (Doc, Grumpy, Happy, Sneezy, Sleepy, Bashful and Dopey) * Alice * Dumbo, Timothy Q. Mouse and Jim Crow and his Brothers * Louis * Bloom, Stella (Winx Club), Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla (Winx Club), Prince Sky, Brandon, Riven, Timmy, Helia, Nabu, the Pixies, Kiko and Mirta * Toaster, Blanky, Radio, Lampy and Kirby * Bunnicula, Chester the Cat and Harold the Dog * CatDog * Rocko, Heffer, Filburt and Spunky * The 2003 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo) and Splinter * The 1987 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo) (their counterparts) * P. King Duckling, Wombat and Chumpkins * Maggie, Hamilton Hocks, and Ferocious Beast * The Backyardigans (Pablo, Tyrone, Uniqua, Tasha, and Austin) * Norbert and Daggett * Little Bear, Emily, Lucy, Tutu, Duck, Owl, Hen, Cat, No Feet and Mitzi * Kuzco, Pacha, and Malina * Bonkers D. Bobcat * Tom Sawyer, Huckleberry Finn and Becky Thatcher * Franklin the Turtle, Bear, Beaver, Goose, Snail, Fox, Rabbit, Skunk, Badger, Raccoon, Franklin's Parents, Franklin's Granny and Harriet Turtle * Yakko Warner, Wakko Warner and Dot Warner * Will Vandom, Irma Lair, Taranee Cook, Cornelia Hale, Hay Lin and Napoleon the Cat (from W.I.T.C.H.) * The Cybersquad (Matt, Inez, Jackie and Digit) * Yoyo and Doc Croc * Donkey and Puss in Boots * Sonic the Hedgehog, Sally Acorn, Bunnie Rabbot, Antoine Depardieu, Tails, Rotor and Dulcy the Dragon * Peep, Chirp and Quack * Mac, Bloo, Wilt, Coco, Eduardo and Frankie Foster * Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Edward Platypus, Samson Clogmeyer, Chip and Skip, Dave and Ping Pong and Slinkman * Sector V of the Kids Next Door (Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 5) and Numbuh 362/Rachel McKenzie * Madeline, 11 Little Girls, Miss Clavel, Genevieve and Pepito * Jack Skellington and Zero * Buttons and Rusty * Princess Nella, Trinket, Sir Garrett and Clod * Gordon Quid, Mr. Blik and Waffle * The Cat in the Hat * Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes and Tish Katsufrakis * Lincoln Loud and his sisters (Lori Loud, Leni Loud, Luna Loud, Luan Loud, Lynn Loud, Lucy Loud, Lana Loud, Lola Loud, Lisa Loud and Lily Loud), Lynn Loud Sr. and Rita Loud * Clyde McBride, Ronnie Anne Santiago, and Bobby Santiago * Ed, Edd n' Eddy * Bunsen Beast and Mikey Morris Munroe * Squire Flicker, Princess Flame, King Allfire, Queen Griddle, Sir Loungelot, Sir Blaze, Sir Burnevere, Sir Galahot, Sir Hotbreath, The Wandering Minstrel and Cinder and Clinker * Ord, Cassie and Zak and Wheezie * The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup) * Danger Mouse and Penfold * The Star Fleet (Ten Cents, Big Mac, O.J., Top Hat, Warrior, Hercules and Sunshine) and Grampus * Theodore Tugboat, Hank, Emily, George and Foduck * Otis, Pip, Abby, Pig, Freddy, Peck and Duke * The Teen Titans (Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Raven) * The Bakugan Battle Brawlers (Dan Kuso, Runo Misaki, Marucho Marukura, Shun Kazami, Julie Makimoto and Alice Gehabich) and their Bakugan (Drago, Tigrerra, Preyas, Angelo/Diablo Preyas, Skyress, Gorem and Hydranoid) * Wubbzy, Walden, Widget and Daizy * Cool McCool and Breezy * Chris Kratt, Martin Kratt, Aviva, Koki and Jimmy Z * Adam Lyon, Jake Spidermonkey, Windsor Gorilla, Slips Python, Lupe Toucan and Ingrid Giraffe * Jimmy Neutron, Goddard, Sheen Estevez, Carl Wheezer, Cindy Vortex and Libby Folfax * Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tony Toponi, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz and Mama Mousekewitz * Bernard, Bianca and Jake * Ren and Stimpy * Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong * Lucky, Cookie, Niblet, Squirt, Strudel and The Super Secret Pup Club (Rebound, Cupcake and Patches) * The PAW Patrol (Ryder, Marshall, Rubble, Rocky, Skye, Zuma, Chase, Everest and Tracker) * Bingo, Rolly, Hissy, A.R.F. and Keia * Charlie Barkin and Itchy Itchiford * The Gummi Bears (Zummi Gummi, Gruffi Gummi, Grammi Gummi, Tummi Gummi, Sunni Gummi, Cubbi Gummi, Gusto Gummi and Artie Deco) * Mumfie, Scarecrow and Pinkey * Babar, Celeste, Pom, Flora, Alexander and Isabelle * Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse, Eddy Largo, Diamonds the Elephant, Stripes the Tiger and Elizabeth the Emotional Pig * Rudolph * Frosty, Crystal, and Chilly and Milly * Anna, Elsa, Olaf, Kristoff and Sven * The Seven Little Monsters (One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six and Seven) * Ickis, Oblina and Krumm * Mike and Sulley * Dorothy Gale, Toto, The Scarecrow, The Tin Woodsman and The Cowardly Lion *Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable and Rufus *Stitch, Yuna, Angel, Jumba Jookiba and Pleakley *Unikitty, Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile and Richard *Grizzly Bear, Ice Bear and Panda Bear *Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz and Kelly (Star vs. The Forces of Evil) *Doraemon, Noby, Sue, Sneech, and Big G *Arnold Shortman, Gerald Johanssen, Helga G. Pataki, Phoebe Heyerdahl, Harold Berman, Rhonda Wellington Lloyd, Eugene Horowitz, Sid (Hey Arnold!), and Stinky Peterson (from Hey Arnold) *Jenny Wakeman, Brad Carbunkle and Tuck Carbunkle *Robotboy, Tommy Turnbull, Lola Mbola, Gus Turner and Robotgirl *Doc McStuffins, Lambie, Stuffy, Chilly and Hallie *Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Candace Flynn, Jeremy Johnson, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Baljeet, Buford, The Fireside Girls and Perry the Platypus *Mordecai and Rigby *Steven Universe, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and Connie Maheswaran *Finn the Human and Jake the Dog *Roary, Maxi, Cici, Tin Top and Drifter *Lightning McQueen, Mater, Sally Carrera and Cruz Ramirez *Finn McMissile and Holley Shiftwell *Dusty Crophopper *Brer Rabbit (2006 version) *Soren, Gylfie, Twilight and Digger *Cody Maverick, Lani Aliikai, and Chicken Joe *Clifford the Big Red Dog, Cleo, T-Bone, Mac, Emily Elizabeth, Jetta and Charley *Nellie, Aranea and Joy *Turbo, Chet, Whiplash, Skidmark, Burn, Smoove Move and White Shadow *Radar *Wheely, Putt Putt and Bella *Blu, Jewel, Pedro and Nico, Rafael, Luiz, Carla, Bia, and Tiago *Gwen, Trent, Owen, Izzy, Lindsay, Tyler, Beth, Duncan, Courtney, Leshawna, Harold, DJ, Geoff, Bridgette, Noah, Katie, Sadie, Cody, Sierra, Zoey, Mike, Cameron, Sam, Dakota, B, Jo, Brick, Anne Maria and Staci *Reef, Fin, Broseph, Emma, and Lo *The Griffin Family (Peter Griffin, Lois Griffin, Meg Griffin, Chris Griffin, Stewie Griffin and Brian Griffin), Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, and Joe Swanson *Princess Sofia *Princess Elena *Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather *The Smurfs (Papa Smurf, Smurfette, Brainy Smurf, Clumsy Smurf, Grouchy Smurf, Vanity Smurf, Hefty Smurf, Handy Smurf, Greedy Smurf, Jokey Smurf, Tracker Smurf and Gusty Smurf) *Poppy, Branch and The Snack Pack (Smidge, Copper, DJ Suki, Biggie with Mr. Dinkles, Satin and Chenille and Guy Diamond) *Hamtaro, Bijou, Oxnard, Boss, Pashmina, Penelope, Maxwell, Sandy, Stan, Howdy, Dexter, Cappy and Panda *Geronimo Stilton, Thea Stilton, Benjamin Stilton, Trap Stilton and Pandora Woz *Leo, Annie, June, Quincy and Rocket *Rudi and Trudi *Bear, Tutter, Pip and Pop, Ojo and Treelo *Peanut Otter, Butter Otter, Jelly Otter, Flick Duck, Pinch Raccoon, Scootch Raccoon, and Ootsie and Bootsie Snootie *Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Penny Ling, Vinnie Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Minka Mark and Russell Ferguson *Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde *Tom Cat and Jerry Mouse *Guy-Am-I and Sam-I-Am *Gumball Watterson, Darwin Watterson, Anais Watterson, Nicole Watterson, and Richard Watterson *Akko Kagari, Lotte Jansson, Sucy Manbavaran, Ursula Callistis, Diana Cavendish, Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank Albrechtsberger, and Jasminka Antonenko (from Little Witch Academia) *Doki, Mundi, Oto, Anabella, Gabi and Fico *Quasimodo, Esmeralda, Phoebus, Djali, Hugo, Victor, and Laverne, Clopin, Madellaine, and Zephyr *Mewsette, Jaune Tom and Robespierre *Red, Chuck, Bomb and Silver *The Octonauts (Captain Barnacles, Kwazii, Peso, Professor Inkling, Shellington, Tweak, Dashi and Tunip) *Kevin (Minions), Bob (Minions), and Stuart (Minions) *Samurai Jack, Ashi and The Scotsman *Susan Murphy (Ginormica), B.O.B., The Missing Link and Dr. Cockroach *Dexter and Dee-Dee *Bob the Builder, Scoop, Muck, Dizzy, Roley, Lofty, Wendy, Pilchard, Bird, Travis and Spud the Scarecrow *Tommy Pickles, Chuckie Finster, Phil and Lil DeVille, Angelica Pickles, Dil Pickles, Kimi Finster and Susie Carmichael (all in baby form) *The Wild Thornberrys (Eliza Thornberry, Nigel Thornberry, Donnie Thornberry, Debbie Thornberry and Marianne Thornberry) (including Darwin the Chimpanzee) *Anne Boonchuy, Sprig Plantar, Hopadiah "Hop Pop" Plantar, and Polly Plantar *Ugly and Scruffy Trivia * All the engines, breakvan and coaches, ponies, , are the same size as all the humans, including Sunset Shimmer, the Human Mane 5, Sci-Twi, . * are all completely reformed. * Sunset Shimmer, the Human Mane 5 and Sci-Twi remain as humans and Spike the Dog remain as, well, a dog for eternity due to the extremely powerful Equestrian magic. * All Thomas and Friends characters have only their UK voices. (But because that David Bedella played as Victor in the US as well, most of the episodes with him in them in the US are used as footage) * All the Thomas and Friends episodes, specials and movies of the model series (1-11) and the CGI series (12-present) are used for both stock footage and audio footage. * Even after Hiro is part of the team, all the footage used for his scenes from the CGI Series including in his broken-down and patchwork forms in Hero of the Rails, so on. * Due to stock footage from certain episodes of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic being used, Twilight Sparkle's design frequently changes from her original unicorn design from MLP:FIM episodes 1 to 65 to her Ailcorn Princess design from episodes 65 - 221. * Due to stock footage from certain episodes of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic being used, Spike the Dragon's design frequently changes from his original design from MLP:FIM episodes 1 to 180 to his newer design with dragon wings from episode 180 to 221. * Due to stock footage from certain episodes of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic being used, Starlight Glimmer’s designs frequently changes from her original design with her equal cutie marks from MLP:FIM episode to her designs with her real cutie mark from episodes 92-93 onwards. The same thing goes with her new mane style, which starts from MLP:FIM episodes 118-119 onwards, and her as Snowfall Frost in "A Hearth's Warming Tail". * Due to stock footage from certain episodes of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic being used, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo's design frequently changes from their original designs from MLP:FIM episodes 1 to 109 to their designs with their cutie marks from episodes 109 - 221. * Despite that Twilight Sparkle's human form is completely different from her human counterpart, the footage of her human form is used as extra footage for Sci-Twi and the same thing goes for Spike the Dog. * All the DuckTales episodes of the new 2017 reboot are all also used for both stock footage and audio footage for Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby and Launchpad McQuack (1980’s version only). The same goes from , Mickey’s Christmas Carol, Mickey’s Once Upon a Christmas, Mickey’s Twice Upon a Christmas, House of Mouse, all Mickey Mouse Works shorts, Mickey Mouse: (including Duck the Halls: A Mickey Mouse Christmas Special), Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Mickey and the Roadster Racers, and . * Due to stock footage from the 1987 and 2017s versions of DuckTales, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, frequently change from their old versions to their new reboot versions. * José Carioca and Panchito * Darkwing Duck and Gosalyn Mallard’s 2017 counterparts * All the episodes of the The Looney Tunes Show (2011-2014) are all also used for both stock footage and audio footage for Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck. * Due to stock footage from the Planes franchise being used, Dusty Crophopper’s design frequently changes from his original design from Planes to his current firefighter design from the end of Planes: Fire & Rescue and onwards. * Due to stock footage from the Cars franchise being used, Lightning McQueen’s design frequently changes from his original design from Cars to his current design from the end of Cars 3 and onwards. * Due to stock footage from only Cars 3 being used, Cruz Ramirez’s design frequently changes from her original design from the Rust-eze Racing Center to her current design from the end of Cars 3 and onwards. * All the The Powerpuff Girls episodes of the old 1998 show are also used (along with ) for both stock footage and audio footage for the The Powerpuff Girls (only the 2016 reboot version). * Due to stock footage from certain episodes of Fraggle Rock being used, Gobo’s Muppet design frequently changes from his original design from Fraggle Rock episodes 1 to 12 to his new design from episodes 13 onwards and that includes all the episodes from the animated Fraggle Rock series. * Due to stock footage from Turbo and Turbo F.A.S.T., Turbo and his crew frequently change from their in CGI version from the movie to their 2D animated version from the Netflix series. * Due to stock footage from Trolls, Trolls World Tour, Trolls Holiday and Trolls: The Beat Goes On!, Poppy, Branch and the Snack Pack frequently change from their in CGI version from the movies and short film to their 2D animated version from the Netflix series. * The Smurfs Category:Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures Wikia